


Who Cares About Football? (FF4A)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: Glad you made it! I'm so sorry we haven't gotten together often enough since being roomies. It's fun to have all these friends over and all, but I know you're not interested in football either. Why don't we just let the guys enjoy the game? We've got a little catching up to do...
Relationships: best friends - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Who Cares About Football? (FF4A)

Who Cares About Football? - [FF4A] [FWB] [besties with benefits] [with partner's permission] [*happy* happy hour] [the best way to catch up] [affectionate] [kissing] [talk of exhibitionism] [breast play] [neck kisses] [nipple sucking] [fingering] [what if someone walks in?] [cunnilingus] [this beats football any day]

CAST  
These are two longtime friends and former FWB roommates, so the tone is comfortable/familiar and affectionate. Girl1 is pretty showy and unreserved while Girl2 is the more unassuming type.

Possible sounds: footsteps, clinking & setting down glasses  
\----------------------  
Please feel free to personalize this in whatever way works best for you. Call each other by name, make small changes, rephrase lines to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like, or anything else. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you want. Go nuts. Any coloring FX are optional.

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\----------------------

[footsteps]

GIRL1: Ok, drinks all ready! Happy hour's officially started. These should be enough to last us a while. (laugh) [mock-sarcastic] And sure, make yourself comfortable. Don't wait for me or anything. Take the whole bed while you're at it.

GIRL2: Hey, you left the room. That means anywhere is fair game.

GIRL1: Ha. No, it's fine. You know you're always welcome to relax here, um, any way you want. So you're feeling all right?

GIRL2: What? Sure.

GIRL1: Oh. Well, it almost seemed like you wanted to get away from everybody else, like maybe you weren't feeling great. I could give you a ride home if you want...

GIRL2: Oh no, no, I'm all right. It's just because they were starting to really go nuts over the game. I didn't feel like staying out there once they started yelling.

GIRL1: Ah. Ok, good. Because if you did have a headache or something, drinking one of these probably wouldn't be a great idea. (laugh) Apparently it's the kind of thing that fucks you up faster than you realize.

GIRL2: Ooh, nice. What is it?

GIRL1: Umm, something somebody at work told me about. I'll have to look up the name later if we end up liking it. Something with red in it? Anyway, I'll just set yours down here.

GIRL2: No, I can take it. I was just going to sit up. Why don't you sit here too? Thanks.

GIRL1: No problem. Like I said, I was getting myself one anyway. There's some of our *favorite* vodka in the mix here... (chuckle) The guys are all having beer, of course, so the good stuff is all ours.

GIRL2: Of course they are. Fine by me. [sip] Hey, how much is left? I can buy some for next week.

GIRL1: Oh, don't worry about that. There's plenty. It'll last for a couple more games at this rate. (chuckle) You know, unless we decide to just get plastered some night and finish it all.

GIRL2: Uh huh, because we're all such wild party people these days. (laugh) How long's it been since we did something like that?

GIRL1: I don't even know. Not since our apartment, probably?

GIRL2: I think so. Hmm, then it really has been a while. (laugh) And actually, if they're going to keep yelling like this all night? Getting plastered doesn't sound so bad. (pause) Listen to that. And that's how loud it sounds from the other side of the house. For fuck's sake, what *is* it about football?

GIRL1: Beats me. Boys will be boys.

GIRL2: Right? Some days it's like they never left high school. (chuckle) But I suppose we all need to have our fun. You know what it's like.

GIRL1: (naughty laugh) Yeah, you know I do. Hmm, the rest of us really should have another girls' night soon. It's been too long.

GIRL2: You're right. (sigh) But it looks like nobody else is going to show up. For tonight I guess it's just me.

GIRL1: Well, I say that's just fine. Cheers.

[clink]

[sips]

GIRL1: I'm glad you came. I appreciate not being the only girl in the house.

GIRL2: Yeah, it's so different since you two moved in here, huh?

GIRL1: It is, it really is. I mean, I love it here. We're doing great. But of course nothing's going to be quite like the place *we* had.

GIRL2: Aw, I know. I miss it. (laugh) Well, maybe not those obnoxious college kids we had next door. But I miss some things.

GIRL1: Oh right. Remember the barbecue with that horrible punk band?

GIRL2: Ugh, don't remind me. And the time the cops broke up a party because someone called and told them there was a bonfire in the yard?

GIRL1: Ummmm. (giggle) Well, some of us still had jobs to get up early for, remember? I... just wanted to shut them up somehow.

GIRL2: What do you mean? (pause) Really? That was YOU?

(laughter)

GIRL2: Oh my god! I had no idea.

GIRL1: Well, they were asking for it. But yeah, I don't miss the neighbors. (chuckle) I've never had to do anything like that here. This is probably the rowdiest evening we've had in this place.

GIRL2: At least it's still not too loud over in this room. Ha. They probably barely remember we're here.

GIRL1: No kidding. They were just *glued* to the TV when I got our stuff. (chuckle) I swear I could have taken my shirt off and walked through there topless and nobody would have even noticed.

GIRL2: (laugh) You're probably right. Maybe you should try it and see next time. (pause) Oh wait, I shouldn't say that. *You* probably would.

GIRL1: Ha! That would be fun. (pause) You know...

GIRL2: Don't think about it.

GIRL1: Come on. We could make a bet.

GIRL2: No. Stop it. You'd still have to stand out there for a minute mixing the drinks too.

GIRL1: Exactly!

(laughter)

GIRL2: See, this is why I miss having you for a roommate. Well... heh, it's one reason. It seems like just yesterday you moved here. (sigh) Not that I blame you, considering what a great place you have now. And a great guy.

GIRL1: Aw, thanks. And hey, you're doing ok too. Right?

GIRL2: Yeah. Mostly. Pretty much. (sigh) I just miss... having company.

GIRL1: Ahh. Things a little quiet these days?

GIRL2: Yeah. Well, you know what I mean. I just haven't met anyone in a while.

GIRL1: Ohhh, I see. I'm sorry. (pause) Oh, are you done with your glass? Let me set those down.

GIRL2: It's ok. But that's why... heh. To be honest, I could *really* use another roomie like you.

GIRL1: Aw, really. (low chuckle) Well. Then I think I know what you need.

(pause)

(kiss)

GIRL2: Hmmm? Uhh... but....

GIRL1: But what? Maybe I need something too.

(kiss, longer/slower)

GIRL1: (lusty) Mmm. It feels like we both do.

(kiss)

GIRL2: (breathing heavier) Wow. It really has been a while.

GIRL1: Yeah, I really miss this.

GIRL2: Me too... wait. What about your--

GIRL1: (laugh) Oh, he's fine.

GIRL2: Mmmmm, but...

(more kissing)

GIRL2: Nooo, that's... we shouldn't... oh, this is his bedroom too. Shit, what if he comes over here?

GIRL1: In the middle of a game? No chance. Relax. I mean it. Anyway, he's fine with... this.

GIRL2: *What*? You told him? He knows... what things were like with us?

GIRL1: Maybe. Sort of. (laugh) Ok, I haven't specifically told him about *you*. But, well, he knows I go both ways. We've talked about having... a little extracurricular fun sometimes. And he says if I do get the chance to play with another girl again...

(kiss)

GIRL1: ...he's ok with it.

(pause)

GIRL2: Oh. (inhale) *Ohhhhh*. Then...

GIRL1: Yep. (chuckle) And don't tell me *this* doesn't feel great.

GIRL2: Ummmm....

(more kissing/rustling of clothes)

GIRL2: Mmmm! I can't. (small laugh) Of course I can't. (kiss)

GIRL1: Yeah, that's right. I could use a little help too. Is my skirt out of the way? Can you reach? You know what to do... (sharp inhale) Yessss! Just like that.

GIRL2: Oh my god, your fingers...

GIRL1: Well, you have such great tits. And that dress is so easy to reach under, I can't resist. Those straps slip off so nice and easily... come on, lie down here.

[soft thump]

GIRL2: (gasp) Ohhh yes. Mmmmm... (panting)

GIRL1: Hmm, and is your neck still a little bit ticklish? (hum while kissing)

GIRL2: Ahhmmmm.... (giggle) maybe? Mm!

GIRL1: Heh. Wow, these nipples are rock-hard already.

GIRL2: (panting increasingly hard) Ooo.... mmm, hey, did you shut the door? Is somebody... (gasp) ah!

GIRL1: What, is somebody going to walk by? (chuckle) Well, then they'd get a nice little show, wouldn't they? (kiss) Me sucking on these gorgeous nipples... mff! Keep rubbing. That spot. Right. There!

(with more kissing/moaning, trying to stay quiet)

GIRL2: (high moan) Wow...

GIRL1: [getting close to cumming] Wouldn't that be hot if someone did come and watch? Mmmmm. Just imagine what all those guys would think if they knew. We're right in sight. They'd only have to wander over and look in the doorway. They're just down the hall... (pant) and they have no idea what they're missing.

GIRL2: Oh fuck, you're right. That *would* be (gasp) pretty hot...

GIRL1: Yeah. Oh yes, make me cum. Just like that. Yesss! (etc)

(continue to finish)

GIRL1: Ahaha. Whew... fuck. No... nobody does it like you. (kiss)

GIRL2: Oh.... oh wow. I can't believe that. (laugh) How loud was that? I'm still half expecting someone to walk over any minute.

GIRL1: Well, I *think* we'd hear them coming. (chuckle) Speaking of which...

GIRL2: Hm? Where are you go-- oh!

GIRL1: Mmmm. I do like that dress, but those panties have to go.

GIRL2: Are you saying...

[rustling of clothes]

GIRL1: Come on, you need it. Let me just lift this up... mmm, and keep the top pulled down. I want to play with these some more.

(with more gasping/moaning)

GIRL2: Oh wow, really? You still... don't want to... shut the door?

GIRL1: You know? I don't really care. (chuckle) And I *really* don't want to stop. Ohh, you're delicious. Mmmm...

GIRL2: Ha. You'd love... to put on a little halftime show... wouldn't you? (groan) Ahhhh. I... don't know. But-- oh!-- this is good. SO good. Keep licking... like that... (moan) ohh, I can just... forget everything else when you do that. Oh... my fucking god... yes. Mmmmmff....! Yes! (etc)

(more licking/moaning from both until finish)  
(panting, slowing down, laughing)

GIRL1: Whew. Oh, I love doing that. (chuckle) [vaguely disappointed] Hmmm, I told you nobody would come over here.

[with rustling of sheets, sitting up & getting clothes in order]

GIRL2: Oh, who cares about them? Ha. (laugh) I *so* needed that. Thank you so much. Mmm, I've *really* missed you.

GIRL1: I missed you too. (kiss) Feeling better? You know I'm always here to help you out. Any time. (kiss)

GIRL2: Aw, thanks. Same for you, you know. Anything you need. (sigh) Whew. Ha! Hear them out there? I guess somebody scored, huh? (laugh) Let them yell. I know how I'd rather score *any* day.


End file.
